The present invention relates to an adapter, and more particularly to a modular jack adapter.
A modular jack being easy in connection is getting more and more popular in connection boxes, wall plates and patch panels of various switchboards in telephone, computer and communication networks. It has been known to use in a patch panel of a switchboard, a modular jack which, however, is welded and screwed to the patch panel so that it is relatively inconvenient and uneasy to get the modular jack repaired. It has also been known to mount, on a wall plate, a replaceable modular jack which, nevertheless, suffers from the following disadvantages:
1) An insulation displacement connector (hereinafter abbreviated as IDC) positions therein an entire row of terminals, which are, therefore, relatively small in size, relatively weak in strength and relatively few in number.
2) Static electricity can cause a computer to be out of order, a communication to be noisy . . . etc. This situation will become worse in a dry area.
It is attempted by the Applicant to deal with the above situation encountered by the prior art.